Forever Yours
by MysteryProf
Summary: Four years ago, Florence Sich was left with not only the manor from her deceased parents, but with her Father's Vampire servant and protector, Alfendi Layton. In the manor tonight, Florence and Alfendi have a chat that's quite different from the rest. A short (Vampire!Alfendi x Florence) AU written for a friend, but it's in time for Halloween.


**A/N: I wrote this short fic for a good friend on Tumblr. She wanted a "Sick White Coats (Alfendi x Florence) AU where Alfendi is a forever loyal servant to a sick Florence. (Kinda a Black Butler/Hellsing crossover)". Plus, I got to write a Vampire!Alfendi fic before Halloween had a chance to pass! :D**

* * *

**Forever Yours**

She slowly shuffled down the dark halls of the manor, rain beating heavily on the glass as lightning cracked and flashed to cast tall shadows from the window frames. In one hand she held a flashlight due to the storm's blackout, and no matter how much the place may have seemed grand, it was really starting to go into a decline. Florence cursed as the IV stand that she was currently rolling alongside her in her other hand had managed to get caught in the carpet, preventing her from moving on to find her medicine which she desperately needed.

Down the hall, shrouded in the blackout's darkness, was the slender frame of a man who watched Florence through the glowing, amber eyes of a predator as he seen clearly through the night. She was defenseless with all her focus set on getting the IV free, so he took the chance to approach with knowing that the closes gun she had was located down the hall in her bedroom.

Grabbing the flashlight and shining it down the hall after hearing a creak in the floor, Florence was immediately alarmed to quickly dismiss it to see nothing lurking in the corridor; her pursuer almost getting caught as he disappeared into the shadows.

Tugging the IV stand with the little strength that she could muster, Florence carried on to her bedroom, her heart beating taking a temporary new home in her throat from the scare.

Attacked from behind Florence was picked up off her feet, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other held her head tilted to the side. Slowly and carefully, she had long fangs trailing across the pale skin of her neck, but they were weary not to puncture.

"You smell as lovely as ever, Mistress." Florence could hear the smirk in his voice and breathed a sigh of a relief. As he let her go, she turned to face the crimson haired Vampire that decided to check up on her at this hour.

"You almost gave me –Achoo!- a heart attack, Al. What are you doing?" She started making her way into the bedroom as she motioned for Alfendi to come inside and continue his report.

"I was only testing you; showing you how defenseless you are when I'm not around. You've had three attempts on your life this month from lowlife, newborn Vampires who are looking for places to loot. They go about thinking they're invulnerable, pathetic beings really when I decapitated them so easily."

"I can't thank you enough for –Achoo!- all the times you've saved me over the past –Achoo!- four years, even with some of the sacrifices you've –Achoo!- made."

"Don't start mentioning _him_! That other half of mine starves us, refusing to drink any source of blood; trying to be_ human_." Alfendi's hair took a lighter tone to it, reverting to a shade of purple. "But no matter what the situation is, Mistress. I'm bound to serve and protect you through life and death until the day you die; all of these orders of course, coming from my previous master, your Father." He helped Florence get into her bed, but made her keep the flashlight on as he looked for her medicine. "Now, I'm going to need you to take this; you need it."

Florence groaned at the sight of her pills. "Al, you know I don't –Achoo!- like taking it; it taste terrible." As quickly as Alfendi's other personality came, it left; snatching the flashlight from Florence's hands and turning it off since he could see fine in the dark. "What are you doing?" She would raise her voice, but from all her constant coughing it was pointless with her strained throat.

"I'm simply giving my Mistress her medicine." This side of Alfendi always worried her, but she knew he never meant any harm.

Before she could say anything back to him, his lips were pressed up against hers with a hand placed on the side of Florence's face so she couldn't break away until he had managed to get the three, small pills from his mouth to hers.

One of his fangs purposely got caught on the bottom of her lip, a small amount of blood starting to flow out. Alfendi slowly licked it off, Florence finally managing to push him off her with weak arms and grabbed the flashlight to flick it on.

She had to swallow the pills before she spoke. "Al! Remember that you're here as my servant –Achoo!- and my protector. Please make sure you -Achoo!- keep your priorities in check." The bright red color of her face contradicted her words

"Ah, the blood of a virgin… It's always the sweetest." Alfendi chuckled darkly to himself and wiped the blood from his lips as he retreated off the bed, moving to the door with a glare from an even more flustered Florence. "As you wish, **my** Mistress…"

* * *

**Leave a review if you want guys; there's advice that can help me improve! Reviews are my lifeblood! :D**

**-MysteryProf**


End file.
